Crazy Bikers
by Magic star
Summary: Another Silly fick where I have some fun MUAHAHAAHA! :)


Modo. Throttle, Vinnie and Rimfire are copyright to their creators. Nightscream, Nova, Cannon and Bluey are all mine so ask to use them! BLA…BLA…BLA…BLA.. ECT…ECT…ECT… Now on with the story (if anyone cal call it that.) Don't blame me for this fic. It has no plot what so ever! (  
  
But it was fun writing it!  
  
Crazy Bikers  
  
By Magic star  
  
Copyright: 17th November 2001  
  
Allrights reserved  
  
  
  
*Hmmm what should I put in this fan fic?..AHA! I know!*  
  
Nightscream appears in a white room  
  
Nightscream: What am I doing here?  
  
*You're the star of this fic bro! Your fans wanna see more of ya!*  
  
Nightscream: oh wow cool…..but there's nothing here.  
  
*I haven't started yet! Dummy*  
  
Nightscream: …oh  
  
*hmmm now who should I have out here?*  
  
Rimfire, Cannon, Bluey and Nova appear. All look at Nightscream. Night looks at them.  
  
Night: uh hey guys  
  
Bluey: your up to something aren't ya?  
  
*you better believe it*  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. Rimfire and Cannon try to run away.  
  
*Oh no you don't!*  
  
Rimfire and Cannon disappear and they reappear again. Cannon is laying in a pram with a bonnet and a diaper on while Rimfire is in a Sunday dress and a straw hat. (not to mention he has makeup on)  
  
Cannon: GET ME OUTA HERE!!!  
  
A bottle appears in his mouth.  
  
Cannon: MUFAFFAANNDDD!! *suck suck*  
  
Rimfire looks down and sweatdrops.  
  
Rimfire: Oh grand-mamma, uncle Modo isn't gonna like this.  
  
*Good idea Rim lets bring him out!*  
  
Modo, Throttle and Vinnie appear.  
  
Throttle: what's going on here?  
  
Vinnie: I donno..uh Cannon…..nice diaper.  
  
Cannon glares at him.  
  
Cannon: MUFFADLES!  
  
Vinnie: whatever  
  
Modo looks at his nephew: what happened to you?  
  
Rimfire: Star's in one of her silly moods.  
  
*I am the author! I'm allowed to be in a silly mood. Which reminds me.*  
  
Vinnie, Modo and Throttle appear in evening gowns and high heals.  
  
Throttle,Modo,Vinnie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
1  
  
2 Modo: this is embarrassing  
  
Throttle: tell me about it!  
  
Throttle trips over the high heals and falls flat on his face  
  
Vinnie: no bro it goes heal, toe, heal, toe.  
  
Vinnie walks around in a circle easily. While everyone raises an eyebrow.  
  
Throttle: So this is what you do when Modo and I are at the base!  
  
Vinnie glares at them  
  
Modo: should we be scared?  
  
Throttle: I think so  
  
Cannon: hey what about me? Help me out!!!  
  
Modo and Throttle help Cannon out of the pram.  
  
Throttle: there you go little bro. And I must say you look good in a diaper….even though I haven't seen you in once since you were a baby.  
  
Cannon: QUIT IT! Or I will tell MUM!!  
  
Throttle: Taddle tale! Taddle tail! Go run home to mommy!  
  
Cannon: shut up!! Or I'll tell everyone where you are every Friday night!  
  
Throttle: you wouldn't……..  
  
Modo: hey Cannon where was he?  
  
Cannon: he was at a gay club table dancing!  
  
Throttle: WHY YOU!!  
  
Cannon: in a mini skirt and boob tube!  
  
Throttle starts chasing Cannon. While Cannon runs around laughing his fool head off.  
  
Rimfire: ……I didn't need to hear that  
  
Modo: …I wish I didn't hear that  
  
Vinnie: someone get me out of this DRESS!!  
  
*Alright then!*  
  
Vinnie: uh oh!  
  
A large pencil appears and erases Vinnie's dress. Leaving him bare-naked. Vinnie places his hands infront of his privates and blushes at Bluey and Nova.  
  
Bluey: and here I was thinking that we got away.  
  
Nova: well me about it! Vin go somewhere else!  
  
The pencil appears again and erases Nova and Bluey's bodies so they are now two floating heads.  
  
Nova: AHHH Were FLOATING HEADS!!  
  
Bluey: it can't get much worse than this surely!  
  
*Stop calling me Surely!!*  
  
The pencil draws in a elephants body under Bluey's head and a Plutarkian body under Nova.  
  
Nova, Bluey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Both of them start running around like mad.  
  
*Don't think I forgot you Night*  
  
Night looks scared  
  
Nightscream: No please NO!  
  
*MUAHAHAHA Have fun with your little friend! ANGRY PENGUIN!!!*  
  
Nightscream: OH NO NOT HIM!!!  
  
A small penguin with a bow tie appears. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a large mallet. With a wicked grin he starts chasing Night.  
  
Night runs away screaming like a little girl.  
  
Night: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
**Woah this has been fun, hasn't it kiddies?**  
  
Modo and Rimfire look around at everyone  
  
Modo: I think she forgot about us  
  
Rimfire: yea I hope so  
  
**NOPE! Wrong again!**  
  
A large amount of monkeys appear and start chasing Modo and Rimfire around as well.  
  
*Alright people that's the end of this fic*  
  
**I said it's the end!**  
  
**GO AWAY!!!!**  
  
[Ace appears and turns to the camera  
  
Ace: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!  
  
Ace is turned into a duck and fly's off.]  
  
THE END 


End file.
